Brotherly Love
by awhefner
Summary: What happens when Peeta is taken to District 2 to be the brutal victor Brutus. But what happens when Marvel and Cato take him in? And how about when Cato falls for Peeta?
1. Chapter 1

As I woke up all I can do is wish for a miracle to get me out of District 12 for good. "Peeta!" the witch who calls herself my mother calls me. As I go downstairs I see a note on the door. "_**Dear Peeta once you wake up pack all your stuff and then come and find me –MOTHER." **_As I think what will happen I pack all my clothes and my drawing book I run downstairs to see my mom waiting for me. "How dare you make me wait we're almost late!" my mom yells at me. As we walk down to the train station I see a train in town and two peacekeepers in front of it. "Here's the boy now where's the money" my mom said. As one of the peacekeepers hands her the bag of coins she pushes me to the peacekeepers who take me into the train and all I can think right now is where am I going? What did my mom do? Did she sell me? As I'm taking into the train the first thing I see is the huge buffet placed out that looks like it could never end. As I sit down one of the peacekeepers comes and sits down with me. "Hello Peeta you may be wondering what is happening." "Well ya" I say. "Well Peeta do tell you my name is Brutus and I'm your…..um…Dad." "You can't be I was born and raised in District 12" I say. "Well Peeta you weren't you were born in District 2 and when the Baby Revolt happened…" What's the Baby Revolt?" I ask. Well sixteen years ago when you were born President Snow saw that Districts 10,11 and 12 had a low birth rate he took baby's away from districts 1,2 and 4 to keep the populations balanced." Go on" I say. "Well when you were born peacekeepers charged in and took you away from us" Brutus said. "Okay well I know your my dad ho else is in my family?" I ask. Well your mother is Cashmere from District 1 and you have two older brothers Marvel and Cato." As I heard Marvel and Cato's name's being said I thought to myself "WOW I have older brothers I always wanted older Brothers!"


	2. Chapter 2

As I wake up I look out of the train's window and see a district coming up in view. Then all of a sudden Brutus comes in and says "What are you doing!" "District 2 is coming up hurry up and get dressed and meet me in the dining car" Brutus says. As I get dressed all I can think about are my new found brothers. Will they like me? Will they just ignore me? As I find my way into the dig car breakfast is served out. Brutus is there eating his breakfast when he says "Come on Peeta if you're going to be in my family you got to eat!" As I stuff my face with porridge and fruit I look at Brutus who is laughing. "What?" I say. "They really don't feed you over in District 12 do they?" I just look down to my plate. "OH Peeta I'm sorry it was just a joke" Brutus said. "It's okay Peeta you can eat as much as you want when we get home and I'll even make sure Marvel and Cato don't make fun of you." Then he came in and kissed my forehead. That just makes me smile and blush. I see Brutus has also noticed me blushing and smiling and he returns it with a smile of his own. "So Peeta when we get to District 2 I don't want you to be intimidated by Marvel and Cato they are really nice and promised me that they will try to be good big brothers." All I do is nod my head slightly. Then a strange woman comes in "Three Minutes to District 2 you two!" She says. As me and Brutus grab all of my stuff to leave the train my body takes over my brain and I begin to shake and cry. "OH Peeta it's ok don't be scared you're going to be fine" Brutus says as he leans in and hugs me with his free arm. As the train stops and the doors open I see a big crowd waiting for us at the train station some have cameras some are just eyeing me. After I look into the crowd I look into District 2 my new home, where my new life will start. Then all of a sudden I fell two strong arms pick me up and fist I think it's Brutus but I'm wrong it's a guy who looks about 18 who is very fit and has short blonde spikey hair. Then the guy lets me go and says "Hi Peeta I'm Cato and the guy behind me is Marvel." As I look at my new brothers all I can see is how strong they look and how I'm nothing compared to them. Okay let's get home so Peeta can meet his new mom." Brutus says. Mom I hate that word and how that witch in 12 called herself that. All she did was constantly hit me and torture me. As Cato, Marvel and Brutus take my very few stuff to a very fancy car I hear Marvel say "Dad can me and Cato show Peeta around the city square?" "Sure" Brutus says. "But be back home by 6 for dinner." No I don't want to be stuck with my new brothers right now I don't know them and all I want to do is stay with Brutus I trust him. As me and my brother's walk down the street they ask me all these type of questions. As I start to get dizzy and confused from all the questions Cato and Marvel stop and go one by one. "So Peeta what was your life like back in twelve?" Marvel asks. That question frightens me I don't want them to know my life. So I start running away in the opposed direction. As I hear Marvel calling out to me to come back I look back and then I hear a weird honking noise and the last thing I know is something hits me and I hear Cato and Marvel running to me while I black out.


	3. Chapter 3

As I wake up all I can hear is some people chatting in front of me. As I sit up a little I see I'm in a hospital bed and then I see Cato and Marvel sitting In front of me. As they see me wake up they rush over to me and see if I'm ok. "We're so sorry Peeta" Cato says. "What?" I say. "Peeta you we're hit by a car and you are in bad shape sport" Marvel says. "Mom and Dad are coming right now." "How did I get here?" I ask. Well Cato carried you all the way here and I still can't believe he ran seven miles in twenty minutes!" Marvel says. "Oh it was nothing" Cato says. Just then I hear Doors cashing and then I hear someone yelling to a nurse who apparently won't allow them to pass. Then I realize the person who was yelling is Brutus. "Brutus!" I yell. Then I hear someone slam into the room and I see it's Brutus and then I see a very well-shaped woman come in. "Peeta!" Brutus and the woman say and they run and give me hugs and kisses all over my body. Then Brutus gets off of me and says "Peeta this is your mother Cashmere." She leans in and hugs me while she says "Hello" in a whispered voice. Then I see a woman come in and say I'm doing well and I can go home in the morning just that only two people can stay with me upstairs in the overnight suite. As she leaves Brutus takes Cato and Marvel out into the hallway and then I hear yelling. As the yelling gets louder I start too slowly to get scared and hide into my Bed when Cashmere says "It's ok Peeta darling It's Brutus giving Cato and Marvel their punishment but don't worry he'll be kinder to you." After the yelling stops Cato, Marvel and Brutus comes back into the room. "Ok Peeta Cato and Marvel will be staying with tonight and then bring you back home." Brutus says. "Okay" I silently mumble. As Cashmere and Brutus leave Cato and Marvel sit in the chairs and start writing something down on pieces of paper. "What's that?" I say. "Oh it's just homework we got a lot of it since were going to be on vacation for a week." Cato says. "Why are you on vacation?" I ask. Cato and Marvel stare at each other for a long time before nodding in agreement. "Because were leaving to go on vacation with the whole family after you leave the hospital." Cato says. As I hear the words Family I smile. Then the woman comes back in to see me and my brothers and then she says "Ok Peeta we have you in room 189 tonight if you guys don't mind bringing him there that would be great!" Then as she leaves she arrives with a wheelchair to push me in but Cato and Marvel refuse. Then Cato comes over to my bed and picks me up bridal style to my room Marvel follows us with a Backpack. As we get to my room I see it has one bed and a sofa with a small fridge. Cato sets me down in the bed and then goes help Marvel unpack clothes I'm guessing for the three of us. When dinner time comes my stomach grumbles and Cato and Marvel just laugh. "I guess someone's hungry" Marvel says. "Make that two people" Cato says. Then Cato and Marvel leave the room for a second all I can do is smile at how wonderful my brothers are.


	4. Chapter 4

As I wake up that morning I find Cato sleeping next to me and then I see Marvel sleeping on the coach. I get out of the warm soft bed to go to the washroom and the first thing I do is throw up in the toilet. I keep throwing up for a while till I hear someone is behind me and I see its Cato. "You feeling ok Bro?" He says. "Yea I think I'll be ok" I say. As I leave the washroom I hear the shower turn on. I go into the fridge and look for something to eat. Nothing. So I just sit down in the bed and think of my journey here. Being sold off to Brutus, meeting my new brothers and of course being hit by the car. As I start to doze off I hear the washroom door open to find Cato showered and dressed. "You're still sleepy?" Cato said. "A bit" I say. "Okay well I'm going to get some food from the cafeteria want to come?" Cato says. "Sure but what about Marvel?" I say. "Oh don't worry Marvel is on a strict diet to regain his strength" Cato says. As me and Cato walk down to the cafeteria and grab are breakfast I learn many things about him. Cato loves to go for hikes, ride his bike and train. "So Cato why is Marvel on a diet?" I say. "Oh he's the victor from last year's hunger games so he's trying to gain back some muscles and also I'm the victor from the games before Marvel's. I just stand there in shock I was completely blind from my emotions to remember my whole family is victors and all I am is a baker's son from twelve. No! I'm Peeta Mellark son of victors Cashmere and Brutus. As me and Cato enter my room we see Marvel is showered and dressed with our entire stuff packed ready to go. "The nurse came by and said we had to leave by noon." Marvel says. As we leave the hospital I think we were going to wait for Brutus or Cashmere to pick us up but no we walk into the parking garage. "We're we going?" I say. "Oh to Cato's car." Marvel says. As we walk to a red Ferrari I see Cato going into the driver's seat and Marvel going into the front passenger seat. "Marvel let Peeta sit up front' Cato says. "Fine!" Marvel whines while he goes to the back. As I sit down in the front I fasten the seatbelt up as I did when the mayor gave me a ride in his car. As we speed out of the hospital I see many big buildings. "Those are the academy's" Marvel says. "Wow" I say and that's all I say till we reach a group of big fancy houses. As Cato pulls up to one I can see his and Marvel's names engraved into the door. "This is your house?" I say. "Yep" says Cato. As Cato parks the car we all jump out and enter their house. I am full of shock at the first sight of the house. It has many luxurious things in here I have never seen before. As I walk through I see Cato and Marvel sit down in the living room so I decide to join them. "Peeta we got to tell you something" Cato tells me. "Sure go ahead" I say. "Brutus is not your father." Cato says in a sympathetic voice. "WHAT!" I scream. "He isn't Marvel's or mine either he just randomly choses kids from a list to adopt. " Cato says continuing to use the same sympathetic voice. "So why am I here then?" I say. 'Because me and Marvel made a promise when we both become victors the last kid Brutus adopts we would adopt him before Brutus could and care for him/her and adopt them for ourselves." Cato says. "So your my parents?" I say. 'No we want you to see us more like older brothers." Marvel says. "Ok so let's show little Peeta to his room' Cato says.


	5. Chapter 5

After Marvel and Cato argue over who I would be sharing rooms with Cato finally won. As I unpack my few items I see Cato staring at me somehow that makes me all tingly inside. I'm not gay but I do occasionally have feelings for guys like Gale Hawthorne I always would stumble over my words when he would come in and trade for bread. As I finish unpacking I turn around and I see Cato is still looking at me. "What?" I say. "Nothing I was just looking to see if you need any more clothes." He says. "Umm… I guess I was in a hurry to pack." I say. "Well tomorrow I'll bring you to the clothing store tomorrow" Cato says. 'But what about Marvel?' I say. 'Oh Marvel has to go to the capitol for the adoption for a while with us fighting with Brutus for custody." "Oh ok well I'm going to go downstairs and make you guys some dinner" I say. "Ok well I'll come and help you." He says as he follows me downstairs. As me and Cato start cooking in the kitchen I decide to make Cato cook some pasta while I make the rolls for dinner. "Wow you sure know how to make bread" Cato says as I pull out the rolls from the oven. "Yea I lived in a bakery in twelve" I say. "Well your rolls sure show it" Cato says as he grabs a roll and takes a bite out of it. As me, Cato and Marvel eat are dinner me and Cato chat about stupid stuff about his life and stuff like that and Marvel stays quiet and eats his dinner. When we all finish Cato and Marvel offer to do the dishes and then they tell me to go to bed as it's late. As I walk up the stairs I over hear Cato and Marvel talking. "Cato you can't fall in love with Peeta it looks bad" I hear Marvel say. "I just can't help it Marvel and being gay is very popular right now in the capitol." Cato says. After that I run upstairs and strip down to my boxers and hide into the bed. About an hour of just sitting in bed awake I hear someone walk in. It's Cato. As I pretend to be a sleep I see the blonde get undressed down to his jock strap I feel him enter the king bed we share and then I feel something weird his arm drapes around my body and I hear him say "I know your awake Peeta." All I can do is rember what Marvel said. Then all of a sudden a force goes through me and then I turn around to see the blonde who could be mistakenly taken as a god and look into his ocean blue eyes then the thing that comes next totally shocks my body with pleasure. I kiss Cato and he kisses me back.

**Okay So I want to hear some reviews from my Readers as it will make me upload faster. I also will take suggestions(Like do you want Marvel to confess he loves peeta or something?) and thank you to all my readers for reading! Plz I would love to get a whole bunch of reviews for this! P.S I don't own any off the Charcters from the Hunger games.**


	6. Chapter 6

As I wake up from my lifeless sleep I see Cato is awake. "So the kiss last night what does this makes us now" I say. "Well what do you want us to be" Cato says in a very sexy voice. "Well I want to be with you" I say. "Okay whatever you say babe" Cato says. As we get dressed I can't help but stare at Cato's massive cock he must be like 15 inches (_**I'm Going to give Cato an unnatural length to most of my characters)**_ As me and Cato get downstairs we crash down on the coach to see Marvel has left already for the capitol. As I snuggle up to Cato he says "Peeta I'm going to get my own place just for the two of us..." Then the TV flashes onand we see President Snow On the television when the Anthem dies down he starts to talk "Ladies and Gentlemen of Panem the time has come to announce the twist for the 3rd quarter quell." As he pulls a yellow envelope with 75 written on it all I can see is Cato's face tightening. When President snow starts to speak again "This year all the Male victors from Districts 1,2,4 will be pooled in with 12 other males from their districts Thank you and may the odds be ever in your favor!" After that the TV turns off and all I see is Cato's reaction has turned drastically. As I tell him words of encouragement I can see his reaction is solid like a rock. After about a couple of hours I hear him say something "Peeta I'm going back into the Games and…. you're going to be in there with me." "What no I'll be fine you'll win and come back to me." "No Peeta Marvel told the press and now Preside not Snow knows about us and President snow is pissed on how I acted on the victory tour and now he's going to rig the reaping to get you reaped!" He says. "shsh Cato it's fine we'll win this thing and come back and live happily in district 2" I say. "But there's one problem" Cato says. "And what's that?" I say. "Brutus" Cato says angrily.

**Reviews! I'll also take suggestions and also I will take on ideas for Cato's and Peeta's First time together (If you know what i mean;) and to you guys want Gale to come into the story and maybe like try to like get peeta to love him or something just PM me and Plz review this this is my first story and I want to make sure I'm doing a good story!**

**P.S I don't own any of the Hunger games or any of it's charcters!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Brutus?" I say. "Why is he a problem?" "Because Peeta he can easily take you away from me." Cato says. "It's OK Cato the games aren't for two months so let's just enjoy them together ok?" I ask. "Ok but remember I'm your boyfriend and no one else can take that love away from me." He says. He leans forward and then he starts to kiss me. Cato's kisses isn't like any other kiss I ever had his was rough but loving and he smelled like cologne which smelled nice. As we start to kiss longer Cato picked me up and we travelled upstairs to the bed. "Cato I want to save my virginity for you and only you at the right time." I say. "Ok he says but I want you to blow me" He says while kissing my neck. The next thing I knew was Cato took off his shirt and I just gasp at his muscles. As I flip off Cato's socks I start to suck and lick his feet. "Oh yea baby you like those feet don't ya" Cato says to me. I know I always had a thing for Men's feet and just looking at Cato's feet made me horny. As I finish sucking Cato's feet I start to lick up and down his eight pac. Then Cato finally pulled me down to his pants were I un-buttoned them and then I took off my pants. I start to suck him through his jockstrap the feeling must have been great for Cato since he kept on moaning out loudly. As I pull off his jockstrap I just look at his huge balls and cock. I start to suck on his balls as he pulls of my blue boxers. As I reach the head of his cock he pushes my head all the way down on his 15 inch cock and I loved it. As I deep throat him I start to massage his balls as he keeps pushing my head down on his cock after one more push down on his cock and he coms inside my mouth and it feels amazing. Cato pulls my head of his cock and we start to make out for a while before I pull of and say "I think it's time for bedtime dear." As I slip on my boxers, I Slip into bed with a naked Cato and he wraps me up in his arms when he says one more thing to me before I went to sleep "I love you Peeta" He says. "I love you too Cato"

_**Ok so This is a new chapter and I want to say thank you to everyone who is reading my story! Plz review this will inspire me to write more chapters (I hope to write a lot) I will also take suggestions I f anybody has any!**_

_**P.S i DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR ANY OF THE CHARCTERS!**_


	8. Chapter 8

As I wake up I find Cato still asleep so I slip out of Cato's warm embrace and silently get dressed and then I rush down to make us some breakfast. As I make me and Cato some pancakes I hear someone at the door. As I open the door I see Brutus in his Robe and what I'm guessing a jockstrap under his robe he is looking down and smiling at me. "Peeta how are you doing... can I come in?" He says. Before I can say a word I hear Cato behind me "Stay away from him Brutus!" Cato yells. "Why should I I'm adopting him!" Brutus yells at Cato. Before I can move away from the door Brutus grabs me. "Come on Peeta your coming home!" Brutus says. "No I live here with Marvel and Cato" I say. "No you're not! Now you're coming home with me if you like it or not Peeta!" Brutus yells at me. As Brutus starts to drag me out of the house I feel someone grabbing me and swinging me out of the way as I hit my back hard on a car I see Cato and Brutus fighting. I see Brutus has taking off his robe and I was right Brutus was wearing a jockstrap under his robe and I can't help but stare at Brutus's cock it's big but not as big's as Cato's I'm guessing Brutus is about 13 inches. As I try to stand up without success I see Cato and Brutus going at it for a while before a group of peacekeepers grabs Brutus and Cato and sends them to their houses. As Cato comes to help me up I see Cato has a black eye and a few scars that are bleeding. "Are you okay?" I ask. "I'll be alright but you're the one who's hurt her let me help you upstairs" Cato says before picking me up bridal style. As Cato walks up the stairs to our room all I can see is anger his ocean blue eyes. As we reach the warm soft bed Cato tucks me into it and kisses me on the forehead and settles into the bed with me but with the same anger he had when they announced the quarter quell. "Let's watch some TV together" I say. He silently agrees and flashes on the TV. We watch a movie about District 2 and then all of a sudden a news reporter comes on and it seems that she is in front of our house in District 2's victor village. She is saying that Cato and Brutus was fighting which is true but then she says that they were fighting over me because they are both madly in love with me and that they are going to fight it out for me in the quarter quell. I know Cato is in love with me but I don't know if he loves me or not. Was Brutus in love with me, is that why he tried to adopt me? As the news reporter leaves the screen and it turns back to the movie I see Cato getting Dressed and ready to go outside. "Where are you going?" I ask. "I'm going to find the truth" He says. As Cato leaves the room I try to run after him without success "CATO!" I yell at him multiple times and with no success. When I hear the door slam open then slam closed again I hear Cato run up to our room. As he charges in he looks at me and asks 'Peeta do you love me?" "Of course I do" I say. "Good" He says as he returns to snuggle with me with a tight grip of anger. "Why?" I say "Because I went over to Brutus's House and he said he did love you and he also said that he would do anything to have you" "Don't worry dear I only love one person and that one person is you" I say as I reach up and kiss him quickly. All he does is pull me back up and kisses me while biting my lower lip for entrance as I let him he sticks his tongue in my mouth and we kiss like that for a long time before we stop to watch the movie together. Happy and in love. As I wake up I see Cato is gone once I slowly and painfully walk downstairs I see Cato naked while making breakfast for the two of us. "What are you doing dear?" He says "I woke up and you weren't there so I came looking for you" I say. "Well I made us some food to eat and then we'll go pick you up some clothes ok?" Cato asks. "Fine" I tell him. As we sit down Cato serves me a lot of food but then I see he has served himself a huge pile of food. "Wow you eat a lot of food" I say. "Well I am a man with many muscles" he says with a wink. After we finish breakfast Cato feeds me a Tylenol and we leave in his red Ferrari to the mall. As we reach the mall Cato gets out and then he helps me out of the car and all I see is flashing from cameras everywhere. "Who are these people?" I ask. "Just reporters Peeta just ignore them" Cato says while he grabs my hand. As we enter the mall I see the clothing store and Cato leads me to it. When we enter the store I see a woman who has been clearly been using plastic surgery to much. "May I help you?" She asks "No thank you" Cato says. As we find many clothes for me and a new suit for Cato we exit the store and start to exit the mall when I see a pet store. "Cato can we please go look at the pets" I beg. "Okay" He says. As we enter the pet store I see a cute little Pomeranian. "He's so cute!" I say. "Ya look at little guy he would be perfect for you Peeta!" Cato says. As we leave the store I hear many people taking behind us. I think Cato also hears them as he turns to them and say "WHAT! You haven't seen two guys together?" As Cato finishes the people stop talking and leave us alone. Once we get leave the mall we hope into Cato's car and leave the parking lot as we drive down the road Cato pulls into a McDonalds drive thru. 'What do you want honey?" he asks. "I'll just have a cheeseburger" I say nicely. As Cato orders I try to look at him for any sort of anger still left from last night. When he turns back to drive to the window where we get are food I still see that anger in Cato's eyes. "You're angry" I say. "No I'm not' he says. "Yes you are your eyes show it" I say "Fine it's just that I hate Brutus It's he was my Mentor and I respected him until I saw him….." He stops. "Until he what?" I ask. "Until I saw him look at you yesterday "He says. "Well I'll tell you one thing you shouldn't be angry because you have me and I have you and that's all that matters right?" I say. "Yea I guess so" He says. "Peeta?" He asks me. "Yea?" I say. "I'm really happy were together" He says. "Me too" Is say as I kiss him on the cheek as he drives.

**_Ok Guys so this is the longest chapter Ever! sO PLZ REVIEW! AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS TO READ THIS! _**

**_I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR ANY OF IT'S CHARCTERS!_**


	9. Chapter 9

After a week of snuggling and sitting in bed with Cato we decide to do something outside today. As we jump into Cato's other car a black Mercedes Benz with tinted windows we leave are house and join the other fancy cars on the road. "Where are we going dear?" I say. "I'm taking you to the academy" He says. "Why?" I ask. "Because Peeta since you're going to be in the games you got to at least know how to use a weapon" He says. "Ok but on one reason" I say to him. "And what is that dear" He says with a little smirk. "You don't push me to hard and you don't make fun of me" I say. "Fine I won't make fun of you!" He says with a kiss on my forehead. As we arrive at the academy Cato gives me a brief tour before he leaves me to sign out a practice area for us. As I see Cato leave I decide to use the washroom. After I go I start to wash my hands when I hear someone behind me. "Hello Peeta" The guy says. "Gale?" I ask. "So how's the little faggot from District 12 doing with Cato the brutal killer of the 73rd Hunger Games?" He asks me. "We love each other!" I say. "Whatever! I just wanted to say that you will die a slow painful death in the arena after I finish my needs with you!" He says then the next thing happens so quickly I barely feel it. Gale comes and kisses me while choking me with his hot and slippery tongue down my throat and I feel him stick something in my hand. _**Your Mine Now Lover Boy!**_ As I try to find the way out of the washroomsI start to cry thinking what would happen to me in the Quarter Quell. As I unsuccessfully try to find the exit I sit down in the showers and cry. The showers turn on because of its sensor and it soaks me to the bone. As I hear someone call my name while crashing into the washroom I think it's gale to finish what he has started when I see it's Cato. "Peeta what are you doing?" Cato asks me. "Gale….he's going to kill me in the…in the..." "Kill you where Peeta?" He asks me. "In the arena!" I finally manage out. "THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" Cato yells. "He also gave me this" I say as I give Cato the note. "I'm going to kill that little weasel!" Cato yells loudly which makes me hide in my soaking shirt. "It's ok Peeta" Cato says as he picks me up out of the showers. As we train for a little bit I finally know how to throw a spear and knives decently and then we head home. As we enter the house I see Marvel on the couch but I don't care about that right now. As I finish putting on some dry clothes I head downstairs as I hear Cato and Marvel talking. "Marvel you got to get Finnick Odair on our side!" I hear Cato say. "Why with you and me we can protect you and Peeta and me by ourselves!" Marvel says. "Yea but the capitol will only let all of us win if we go by the male rules." Cato says. "You don't mean!" Marvel says. "Yes the only way all three of us can get out is if four desirable victors fuck Peeta" Cato says. As I hear Cato says those words I'm scared for Myself, Marvel, Finnick and most importantly Cato.

_**Plz Review lots you guys! It makes me get inspired to write more chapters.**_

_**P.S I DONT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR ANY OF ITS CHARCTERS!**_


	10. Chapter 10

After 3 weeks of training with Cato and Marvel It was reaping day. As I wake up I see Cato is putting on his suit. "Cato?" I ask. "Yea babe?" He says while turning around to face me. "I'm scared" I whisper. "Everything is going to be ok dear." He says while hugging me and kissing me on my forehead. "I know it's just…" I say but Cato interrupts me with a passionate and sweet kiss. After changing into some slacks and a button up shirt Cato and me don't eat since we are late and we walk to the city square. As we line up I see Brutus and Gale both staring at me. I hide behind Cato and all he does is pull me in close to his muscled body. As a woman comes on the stage I try to remember her name. Eff? Effy? Then I remember its Effie Trinket. As she starts to call out names I hear Cato's and I let him go when I remember I will be reaped next. As she pulls a name out of the ball I hear it "Peeta Mellark!" She says. As I head up to the stage I take a spot next to Cato and take in his warmth once again. As I see Brutus, Gale and Marvel get reaped peacekeepers lead us into separate cars. As we leave the cars to get on the train Cato says one thing to me "I got us are own train car so no one would try to hurt my little Peeta" He says with a quick kiss. As we enter the train all I am is shocked at how luxurious it is. As we reach are private car Cato grabs me and starts to kiss me with him winning dominance with his tongue. I move my hands around his neck when he starts to grind me. 'Cato I want it to be at the right moment!" I say. "Ok!" He says. As we grab a plate full of food I hear someone come in. "Hey Cato!" "Hey Marv!" Cato says. As the talk about the games I fill my stuff with lamb stew Cato says "Peeta I want you to know that we're the favorites to win this thing and that we will all come out of the arena. "I know and I have my big strong muscle man to protect me." I say with a grin. After stopping for fuel we finally arrive at the Capitol. As I look out of the window I see people of different colours. As I start waving I see Cato come up and he just gives me a small and quick kiss but that makes the entire people scream and go nuts. As I leave the train all I can think of is on how Cato and me are going to get out of the arena.

_** REVIEW AS IT MAKES MY DAY! I MIGHT SKIP TO THE INTERVIEWS AND I WANT MY READERS TO SEND IN SUGGESTION ON THE BLOODBATH!**_

_**P.S I DONT OWN THE HUNGE GAMES OR ANY OF ITS CHARCTERS!**_


	11. Chapter 11

As me and Cato wait for are turn for are interviews all I can think about is what Cato said _**The Only way to get all of us out of the arena is if four victors fuck Peeta. **_As I look up I see Cato staring at me. "Are you ok dear?" He asks. "Yea I'm okay" I say. As Cato leans in for a kiss an attendant tells us it's time for are interview. As Caser Flickermen welcomes us on stage I put on a smile and walk with Cato to the red couch. "So Cato when did you first fall in love with Peeta?" Caser asks him. "Well when I saw him step of the train I knew from then he was the one for me." He says. The crowd loves this as I hear many oh's and ah's. As Cato talks I just try to be silent and act innocent. When the Interview ends Caser calls us "The Couple on Fire!" After Cato and I get settled into bed all I can think is how I'm going to die in the Bloodbath. As like Cato reads my mind he says this "Peeta darling during the bloodbath run and hide in the back of the cornucopia you'll be hidden and you'll be safe me, Marvel and Finnick will do the killing and you won't" He says before kissing my cheek and wrapping his body around me. As I fall asleep I have nightmares as I wake up screaming Cato is always there to calm me down and put me back to sleep. As me and Cato go to sleep we rush onto the hovercraft and I see there is only one seat. "Come on" Cato says to me while dragging me on his lap while he sits on the chair. On our way to the arena all I do is catch up on sleep since I didn't get any last night from the constant nightmares. As we reach the landing pad a women injects a tracker into my arm. As Cato and I put on are clothes I see it's a black jumpsuit with a brown rain jacket. As I see Cato put on the jumpsuit I see it clearly is modified for sex with the zipper in the crotch area. Since the capitol learned I was still a virgin Caser said that we should do it in the arena. As I further inspect Cato in the jumpsuit I see that Cato's Crotch is hanging out of the zipper. 'Are you going to fix that?" I say. "Well maybe you can?" He asks me with a small smirk. As I fix Cato's little problem he kisses me on the cheek. 'Cato I'm scared" I say to him. All he does is say "Stick with the plan and you'll be fine I'll come and get you after the Bloodbath." I and Cato step into are tubes and when I clear into the arena I see it's a clear meadow with a forest in front of us and a beach and lake behind us. I look to my right to see Cato about 8 tributes away from me. As I wait in nervousness all that's going through my head is "Run Peeta run as fast as you can to the back inside the cornucopia!"

**_PLZZZZZZ REVIEW! I'M ALSO TAKING REQUEST FOR THE BLOODBATH AND OTHER SCENES. PLZ TO MY READERS I WANT TO MAKE A NEW STORY BUT I'M SORT OF LOST ON IDEAS IF YOU HAVE ANY IT WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED! (PM ME YOUR IDEAS PLZZZ AND ALSO SUGGESTIONS TOO!)_**

**_P.S I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR ANY OF ITS CHARCTERS_**


	12. Chapter 12

As I wait for the countdown to finish I see Marvel and Finnick right beside each other I look down and also see they have zippers at their crotch. As I look I'm the only one who doesn't have a zipper at the crotch. As I look down I see I have a zipper at the back. That's why I don't have a zipper in front the capitol wants me seen as a bottom! The Idea of me being a bottom makes me blush. "5, 4, 3, 2…" As the gong goes off I run all the way to the cornucopia when someone pushes me into it. As I look back I see Finnick killing off one of the male tributes. As I crawl all the way to the back I hear cries for mercy and cries of pain. All I do is wrap myself in a ball and cry hoping no one will find me.

After the cries start to fade down I feel someone pick me up in their strong arms. As the person drops me down I look at the man and see its Cato. He's unharmed and safe I sigh in relief. All I do is give Cato a big bear hug while I cry in relief. "Peeta get up!" He says. As I get up from the blood stained ground I see Finnick and Marvel walk up to us. "Any luck on finding Brutus?" Cato asks. "No but we have found the rat from twelve!" Marvel says with a evil grin. "Ok bring him to me" Cato says while pointing at Marvel. As I see Marvel drag Gale from behind the cornucopia I see he has been hurt in the bloodbath. As Gale is slumped down to Cato's big feet I hear him say one thing to him "Gale Hawthorne if you want to live you're going to help us protect Peeta Ok?" Cato yells. "Fine" Gale spits out of his bloody mouth. As Cato finishes he asks me "Peeta do you mind setting up a couple tent's and maybe get some dinner started?" I give Cato a little nod and kiss him on the cheek as I leave to find the stuff I need to set up camp.

As I finish setting up tents and arrange sleeping bags together I hear Cato say something to me "Peeta there should be one big tent can you use that one for all of us" Meaning me, Cato, Finnick and Marvel. As I finish setting up the four man tent I see Marvel push Gale into his own private tent and put a lock on his tent zipper so he can't get out. "Why are you doing that?" I ask. "I don't know Cato told me to do it." He says to me. After that I climb into are tent and lay some stuff out for us. I place two single sleeping bags out for Finnick and Marvel and then I place a double sleeping bag for me and Cato. As I place a couple of last things in are tent like medicine and a bit of food I hear screaming from Gale's tent. As I go to find out why Gale is screaming Cato says "Peeta don't go in there!" As I follow Cato's orders I start to make dinner out of the broth in the cornucopia I see Finnick come up from the beach with a couple of small fish. "Here you go" Finnick says as he places the fish down by my feet. I place the fish in the broth and go to find some greens to add to it. As I search around the cornucopia I find a little area with a few spinach plants as I come back I chop the spinach up and place it in the stew. "Dinner's ready!" I call out to the boys. As all the guys come and wait in hunger for some stew I tell Finnick to give Gale some. After we all have eaten I start a fire and snuggle up to Cato. "I'm glad you're ok" He whispers into my ear. "I'm glad you're okay" I say before I head into are tent. All I can think about is Gale and why Cato spared his live even after the event in the bathroom. Before I feel Cato's warm solid hands wrap around my cold and nimble body.

_**Here we go folks** **Chapter 12! Plz Review as they make my day! Also I'll put up a poll on how Cato,Peeta,Gale Ans Marvel fuck peeta! Also there will be a poll on what will happen to Brutus!**_

_**P.S I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR ANY OF IT'S CHARCTERS**_


	13. Chapter 13

As I wake up the next morning I don't feel Cato's warm and protective arms around me. I guess that he must be off hunting or something. As I get up I see Marvel and Finnick are also missing. I guess the guys went for a quick hunting spree. As I get up I hear Gale's same screams of agony and anger.

I decide to go and talk to Gale. As I open up Gale's tent door I see him crying into his hands. "Gale?" I ask. "What do you want Lover boy? "Here to finish me off?" He asks. "No I just wanted to see if you were ok?" I ask. "Well I'm fine but Peeta I wanted to tell you something before I die." He tells me. "What is it Gale?" I ask. "I…." He tries to say before I feel someone grab me and carry's me somewhere else. As I look up to the stranger I see its Cato. "What the hell are you doing Peeta?" He yells in my face. "I don't know I just wanted to know if he was okay!" I say as I start to tear up. I feel Cato's strong, warm arms cover my shaking fragile body.

After what felt like hours Cato stands me up and brings me into a warm, protective hug before giving me the best kiss I ever had. This kiss was caring, sweet and loving not like the other kisses I got from him they were usually powerful and aggressive with love somewhere mixed into them. "Peeta I wouldn't let anything hurt one little hair on your body." Cato says. All I do is quickly kiss him.

_**Short time skip**_

As I start to go in the forest with my backpack and knife with me I hear a rustling in the bushes behind me. I decide to stay alert but remain on my journey to find a few roots to put in tonight's dinner. As I reach a plant with some roots already rooted up I decide to grab the rest of them and bring them back to the camp. I start to dig up some roots when I feel someone kissing my neck. No it's not just one person but two. As I spin around I see Brutus and Gloss there with evil grin's on their faces. "What do you want?" I ask with my knife out in ready they attack me. "You" They say together. As I try to stab Brutus he grabs hold of me and rips the knife out of my hand and starts to kiss me. As I try to push away the kissing stops and Gloss picks me up bridal style and they start walking away from the camp where my beautiful protective boyfriend is. I start to yell for Cato to rescue me but it's no help Gloss starts to shut me up with a make out session. As I try to stop the make out session all Gloss does is stuff's his tongue down my throat.

As we reach what looks like Brutus and Gloss's camp Gloss sets me down and stands in front of me. "Take it off!" He orders me. "What?' I ask him. "Take off all your clothes your are slave now and slave's don't wear clothes so take them off!" He yells in my face. As I take of all my clothes Gloss just smiles when Brutus has the same evil grin on his face. When I finish taking off my clothes Brutus orders me to please Gloss. As I approach Gloss he shoves me to the ground and stuff's his 18 inch cock in my mouth. As I choke on the man's cock I feel him grab my butt. As I finish up on Gloss he coms in my mouth and I swallow the sweet white goo. As Gloss takes out his cock out of my mouth I hear loud noises close by us. As I see its Marvel, Finnick and my boyfriend Cato. As they approach us I feel a violent breeze come into the arena and that's when the force field exploded and I realize the rebels are trying to save the Tributes. As I see the Rebel's Hovercraft I start to black out. The next thing I see is Cato telling me he loves me.

_**Ok guy Im so sorry that it took so long to update but I have been having some family issues and That's why it took so long to update. Since school is starting back up soon I might not be able to update fast but I will try for all of yo guys! P.S I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR IT'S CHARCTERS! **_


End file.
